The Life I Always Wanted
by Anna10327
Summary: Katie Dixie was an adult woman living in the 21st Century. When she was little, she grew close to a pizza delivery boy, who became her only friend. He disappeared on New Years of 2000. After 14 years of loneliness, Katie finds out what happened to the delivery boy. She goes after him, hoping to start a new life. My first Futurama story.


I'm Kathryn 'Katie' Alaska Dixie. I was a depressed person, and it all started in 1999. I was 4, and recently started school. I never got along with other kids, not even my older sister, Talia! I hated my first day of school. My parents ordered my a pizza from Panucci's Pizza, what they always did when I needed cheering up. When the pizza was delivered to my house, I saw a delivery boy I didn't recognize. His name was Philip. I told him I didn't know him, so he introduced himself. "I was just hired. My boss told me about you, and you're a loyal customer, according to him." Philip said. I took the pizza from him, and he explained how his boss doesn't like customers paying him. I snuck upstairs to Talia's room, stole 5 dollars, and gave it to Fry. "Our little secret, okay? You really deserve it." I said. Philip smiled, put the money in his pocket, and left. I ended up ordering lots of pizzas from Panucci's Pizza during that next month. I got close to Philip. I told him how I felt so out of place in New York, and he understood. Then Philip told me about his girlfriend, Michelle. He thought that she really didn't like dating him. And then we both talked about our mean siblings. He had an older brother named Yancy, whose hobby was stealing Philip's stuff. He eventually became my best and only friend. But he went missing on New Years of 2000, and I was forlorn and lonely ever since.

In 2014, I was crying in my bedroom with the TV on, which I always did. Talia ran into my room. "Katie, you are upset because your only friend, an idiotic delivery boy, has gone missing 15 years ago? I don't get why you weren't aborted." she taunted. See, she is a horrible sister. "Anyway, Dad found out what happened to Philip." Talia continued. My eyes lit up. "You're not kidding this time, right?" I asked skeptically. She laughed. "No, sis. Anyway, Dad visited the cryogenic lab, and he's gone 1000 years in the future." Talia said. She looked pretty serious, and I was fooled way too much by her. I eventually became able to read her facial expressions to see when she was tricking me. She gave me a malevolent grin when she was joking. I stood up, wiping the tears from my face. "Philip J. Fry, we shall meet again!" I said happily. Wait, there is not a word to define how happy I was. I ran to the cryogenic lab. I did, in fact, see Philip in a tube. I found another tube that had a guy inside. I pushed him out, turned the dial to 1000 years, and stepped inside.

-1000 years later-

When I got out of the tube, some idiotic worker at the lab yelled, "Welcome to the world of tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes. He doesn't know what cryogenics want to hear after coming to the future. Another worker there tried to put a 'career chip' inside me and do some ridiculous scan. When he tried to put the chip in me, I told him, "I have internet. I don't need a job." He nodded, understanding me completely. I asked the guy, "Do you know who Philip Fry is?" He looked shocked and said, "He works at Planet Express as the delivery boy, even though I have no idea why you asked." I went outside the lab. It looked so strange. There were tubes that took people places, 'Slurm' machines, and a 'suicide booth'. I had no idea what all this stuff was for. I walked around town for a little bit to get a good idea of what this era is like. I saw Richard Nixon's head in a jar while looking around, and I screamed. Some random dude scoffed, "Tourist." That's normal? Only as normal as imagining a non-existent number, letter, or color. They call this place New New York. That's hilarious! I eventually saw a building called Planet Express. "Bingo!" I thought out loud. I rang the doorbell. Inside some people were talking. One voice said, "Not getting it." It sounded like Philip. Another voice said, "Me either." Then a woman's voice said, "Fry, just get it." I heard a groan and the door opened. I saw the exact same flaming-red hair and green eyes **(The anime versions of the main characters in Reincarnation had irises, and Fry had green eyes)** I missed all these years.

"Philip! I missed you so much!" I ran up to Philip and hugged him. He looked puzzled. "Who are you again?" he said. I blushed, embarrassed. "Don't you recognize me? I'm Katie, the girl who ordered pizzas a lot from Panucci's Pizza in the 20th century! I was 4 at the time." I said. Philip looked like he remembered me now. "Please, just call me Fry." he said. I nodded. Fry called out to a robot and a woman with one eye who where sitting in front of a TV, "Bender! Leela! It's the little girl from the 20th century I was just telling you about! She's not exactly too young anymore though..." I just decided to watch TV with Fry, Bender, and Leela. (I think Bender is the robot) There was a show with a bunch of robots, and only one human. It was called All My Circuits. It was pretty cool. Way better than those crummy shows in the 21st Century! We had the most overrated shows ever. Then again, there were some good ones. But All My Circuits, is better than anything I've seen. I'm very nerdy, and I get all the robotic jokes. **(Katie is not a stereotypical nerd. I am pretty geeky myself, and us nerds just like learning as much as we can. Mainly because what we learn is very interesting to us. And we're not all ugly.) **Apparently the episode we were watching was upsetting to Bender, because he blurted out after the episode, "Calculon is better than that new guy! All My Circuits is nothing without Calculon." Fry nodded. I already didn't understand why Leela had one eye but was human, why robots are so common, and why the planet was ruled by a head in a jar, much less how to survive here. There was so much to learn, and it was going to take forever to call this era my home. But I wouldn't take any chances. I left behind a worthless life, and now I've been given a second chance to live a better one, with my former best friend there for me. I knew I couldn't go back to 2014, and I didn't want to. I could change everything. People would accept me, and I wouldn't be as depressed. I could be a whole new person. That's when I thought that I wanted to re-live my adolescence. I could remove my memories of a painful stage of life, and replace them with memories I could look back at and smile. But the problem was, how could I do this?


End file.
